


Pride and Promises

by Staleina



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staleina/pseuds/Staleina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this poem on a whim, it started with just the line "She begs the Dread Wolf take her..." but I filled out the rest. Lavellan unwittingly calls out for Fen'Harel while she's with Solas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> /u/Karini Asked for more than the one line. Hopefully she likes it.First time posting so...hopefully I did this right.  
> 

Pride and Promises

In his arms she finds solace, a place she can escape.

In her arms he finds comfort with someone he can relate.

His lips as soft as silk, brushing along her neck.

Chills down her spine, her thoughts became a wreck.

She begs the Dread Wolf take her, she calls out Fen'Harels name,

He responds eager and readily - she was his to claim.

She says his name unknowing, without fear or regret.

His hands cling to her hoping that she will never forget.

As she lay before him, her body for him to feast.

His primal instincts raging, wanting to be unleashed.

Their bodies intertwining, writhing to a need they must fulfill.

The wolf inside him caged strictly by his strength of will.

He whispers “Tell me to take you, in Fen'Harels name.”

She called out for him once more, without any signs of shame.

In response he growled lowly, taking her once again.

He was deep inside her, while his hands gripped at her mane.

“Promise to let the Dread Wolf take you if he ever wore my face.”

Too lost in her thralls of passion, not even aware of the time or place.

She agreed without thinking, for with him she was possessed.

All her mind could think of were the places he caressed.

He hid his smile by her neck, pulling her legs around his waist.

If she could keep her promise, all his fears could be erased.

He took her until her body felt as if it was nearly rent.

And only then did he allow for himself to be spent.


End file.
